A little bit of everything
by JacqueSherlock
Summary: Please leave suggestions, all pairings are accepted. (SLASH and Femslash are very much welcomed) R&R ;) Rating may change later...
1. (1) Artemis and Wally

**Warning: AU!**

**Summary: This is just a little one shot about Artemis and Wally, Artemis is mad because a mission didn't go as planned and decides to take it all out in the gym, but so is Wally.**

**Pairing(s): SPITFIRE, and a little Chalant, only little.**

**Rating: Well I really don't know but I guess T because LANGUAGE! **

**I might turn this into a collection of one-shots, not sure yet...**

* * *

_I can't believe I missed that, I had a clear shot! _Artemis was having a hard time processing the whole thing, the team had been out taking down bad guys as usual and Artemis was on fire, not literally though. She had taken down so many but then she had tripped over her own feet and missed.

The bad guy got away ant it was all Artemis's fault, _fucking hell, I'm so mad right now I could probably punch through that wall. _Artemis walked straight towards her room as soon as they got back, she threw herself on the bed and let out a dramatic sigh.

She laid there for a few minutes before deciding to get a new set of arrows and head to the gym, when she walked out of her room she saw the whole team standing a little further down the corridor and rolled her eyes. _Great, they're probably judging me right now, hating me for missing that shot.  
_

She walked straight passed them and down to the gym, Wally was watching her as she walked away. "Where do you think she's going?" Zatanna asked as they watched her walk away. "Don't know" Wally mumbled.

"Hey I'm gonna head down to the gym, see ya" he called and flashed to his room. As soon as he got inside he changed his clothes and put on regular workout clothes. _Good enough, _he flashed to the gym and as soon as he got there he realized he wasn't alone.

Artemis was there, punching the shit of a bag. "Hey what did that bag ever do to you?" he joked but as soon as the word left his mouth he instantly regretted them when he saw Artemis's face. "Nothing really, I'm actually pretending it's you" she replied and he rolled his eyes, _at least she didn't kill me._

He walked up to one a little further away from the killing machine and started punching, as he continued punching the bag he didn't see that Artemis stopped. "What!" he snapped but felt a little guilty after.

"You were mumbling things, sorry that I disturbed you" she said and started punching again, he hadn't noticed he was mumbling things. "What was I saying?" he asked and she turned to him with wide eyes.

"Oh...um... you were saying stuff like 'can't let her die' and 'gotta do something fast'. I don't know what that's suppose to mean but that's what you said" as soon as she was done explaining he flashed right in front of her.

"I tripped you" he whispered, "w-what do you mean?" she literally had no idea what he was talking about and he was standing a little too close for her comfort. "You missed the shot because of me, I tripped you."

Her eyes turned wide and before he could react she had him in head-lock, slowly cutting off his oxygen. What they didn't know was that the whole team and the league was watching.

"Should we do something?" Zatanna asked her voice shaking with fear and Robin put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "she's not going to hurt him, don't worry" Zatanna nodded but still looked a little scared.

"Why would you do that Wally?" Artemis asked through gritted teeth, "one of the guys had a clear shot, on you. I had to do something so I tripped you, he missed by millimeters" Wally replied, or tried to.

Artemis loosened her grip on him but didn't let go, "and why would you care?" Wally got free and looked at her face, she didn't look like the fearless and cold-hearted archer that he was so familiar with. She looked like a girl, a broken girl, "because I care about you Artemis, we all do. You may not see that but we do, you're a part of the team now and we protect out teammates. Hell you've been our teammate for what feel like ages now" she took a few steps back in shock.

"I thought you were amd at me for missing that shot" she mumbled but Wally heard it, "we were never mad, as I said, we're teammates, we'd rather have you alive than you dead and a little criminal in custody."

Barry, AKA Flash smiled at that from the place that he was watching, he was proud of Wally. The rest of the team smiled too but it didn't last long, for a few seconds later Wally was on the floor.

"Well, I guess I should say thank you for saving my ass Baywatch but that doesn't mean I'm too whelmed with the fact that you tripped me" Artemis was now straddling him, "okay, so next time, should I just push you or let you die?" he smiled.

When he saw that Artemis had no answer he took control of the situation and turned them over so he was not the one on the bottom, he gave her a little smirk and she smirked back. "Payback's a bitch" she said and pushed him off while backflipping and landing on her feet.

Wally got up fast and pounced, she easily blocked and put a blow to his stomach, he moved quickly and used superspeed to get behind her. He moved so fast she didn't have time to catch herself when he tripped her, but luckily he did.

"You cheated."

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes. you. did."

"No. I. didn't."

"YES YOU DID NOW SHUT UP!"

Wally smirked and pulled her up, "I may have cheated a little" he said and she smiled, "no kidding" they were standing so close that their noses almost touched. As Wally started to lean in Artemis frowned, "What are you doing?" She asked and he gave her a smile.

"Something I should have done ages ago" he planted a kiss on her lips, it was short but sweet. "No kidding" she smiled and they kissed again. By that time the team and the league had already turned off the cameras to let the, possibly, new couple have their little moment.

* * *

**This was short, like really short and I apologize, I just wanted to give it a try and see what it was like to write something for Young Justice. I loved (still do) that show and if I continue this Wally will be alive. Unless I have a suuuuper depressing day and I write about his death. I'm not gonna lie, I cried when he died, like for real.**

**They killed one of the best pairings by killing one of the best characters, so f*** them. And please review so I know if I should continue this, I might do it even without any reviews because I'm awesome but I would really appreciate it if you did.**

**Well that's all. Bye for now, I think...**


	2. (2) Artemis hurt Part 1?

**Warning: THIS ONE-SHOT CONTAINS -Self harm, blood, self hate, language. MAY BE TRIGGERING! If you feel like this might affect you in a bad way then please do not read this, and I am always here to talk...**

**Summary: It's like any other day for Artemis, a bad day. **

**Pairing(s): None at the moment.**

**Rating: I don't know if this counts as T or if this is M, please tell me!**

**Notes: If people like this I might make it into a two-shot so please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters.**

* * *

Artemis was having a bad day, it had started out okay. Her mother had woken her up for school at 7 am and she had gotten ready as usual, breakfast had been served at 7:15 am and the bus to school left at 7:30. Her friend Dick Grayson, she like to think of him as a friend-or as close to a friend she could have, had sat next to her on the bus and they had a little chat.

School was okay, nothing special considering it was school, her day was okay until she got home. Her mother was waiting for her in the kitchen and she did not look happy, "have you seen my cigarets?" she had asked and Artemis shook her head.

It was a lie, she did know where they were but she wasn't gonna say that. Her mother had picked up the habit of smoking a few weeks ago and she was already addicted to it.

"No mom I haven't, maybe you accidentally threw them away" she had given her mother a little smile but it made nothing better. "You took them! I know you did you ungrateful brat, if your father was here he would teach you a lesson!" she yelled and rolled passed Artemis.

Artemis stood there frozen, her mother never mentioned her father, ever. Not even if she was drunk. Slowly thick tears started rolling down her cheeks and it didn't matter how much she tried to wipe them away, they just kept coming back.

She dragged herself up the stairs and into her room, she locked the door and slid down the door. She knew what she had to do, it was her only escape. Slowly she pushed herself off the floor and made her way to the bathroom.

She opened the locker and took out her little secret box, no one knew about it, not even the detective himself, Robin, had figured out her secret. And she planned to keep it that way.

With trembling hands she opened the box and took out a blade, right now it didn't matter if the blade wasn't sharp because all she needed was to feel the pain and then the peaceful bliss that followed.

She moved the blade to her wrist and dragged it across her skin, at first she saw nothing but then a few droplets of blood surfaced. She smiled a little and dragged the blade across her skin again, this time the blood was visibly as soon as the cut was done.

It wasn't her first time, far from it, this had become one of her daily routines since her mother's breakdown a few months ago. She had suddenly gone crazy and started throwing empty bottles that once contained alcohol at Artemis while yelling stuff like "bitch" and "whore."

Batman knew about the incident and had offered Artemis a place at Mount Justice, not that she didn't already have a room there but like a permanent place, were all her bills and stuff would be paid for her. She had considered it, leaving her old home for something so luxurious was tempting but she couldn't leave her mom. Even though she despised the woman she was still her mother.

No one besides Batman knew about the incident and he had promised not to tell anyone, for that she was grateful. But she couldn't help but feel a little doubtful towards the man, what if he did tell the other League Members? What if that led to them digging deeper and finding more information than necessary?

Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize how much she had actually cut, blood was flowing down her arms, creating a beautiful red waterfall.

As a child the color red was always the color of blood, the color you saw when you scraped your knee. As a child the color meant something scary, something she didn't understand, why did red liquid appear every time we were hurt?

Now as a grown up, the color meant nothing more than happiness, it brought her a sense of peacefulness. Seeing the red flow down her arms didn't bring panic or fear, it brought stillness and a sense of comfort. She knew that if the team found out they wouldn't understand, they would question her and try to get as many answers as possible, but they wouldn't understand.

She didn't like the words "depressed" or "suicidal", they were too... stereotypical. When someone was sad longer than normal they were classed as "depressed."

When someone wanted to die they were classed as "suicidal", but why couldn't people just class them as people. Instead of whispering things like "that's the suicidal girl" why couldn't people just say that's a girl. not class her as anything, that's what Artemis wanted. All these things about people being suicidal was making her even more sad, she didn't like the word because it was so descriptive.

She like it when people said "she's sad" or nothing at all.

Suicide was something she wanted, but was too afraid to take it. She didn't know what would happen after death, she hoped it was peaceful wherever "it" was.

She took a good look at her cuts on her arms and sighed, slowly she bandaged them up and put her blade back in her box. Another day with nothing to live for and she was sure she wouldn't be there to live through the third one.

She curled herself up on her bed and fell asleep, slowly she fell through the rabbit hole full of nightmares, after an eternity of falling she landed on the next floor and woke up. "Another step closer to the end" she whispered and got up to get ready for school.

* * *

**Okay so I haven't really written anything like this before, I did write one one-shot for Caroline Forbes from Vampire Diaries but it wasn't like this. SPOILERS: That one kind of ended in a somewhat happy way but this one... didn't.**

**Please tell me if you like it and if I should make it into a two-shot, if i should please tell me which pairing (if any at all) you want and how you want it to end. If suicide is what you want I'll give you that, I don't think I'll end it with a "happy ever after" but I can make it a little more "happy."**

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. (3) Artemis and Dick (BROMANCE)

**Warning: I think i used the word "shit" in there but that's about it, and they might be a little OOC.**

**Paring(s): Artemis and Robin=BROMANCE NOT ROMANCE **

**Rating: K, I don't know but if you're 8 years old you can read this so whatever...**

**Notes: I have no ide were this came from and I'm sorry that it's so short, I'll try to write longer next time...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of the carachters, but I wish I did... ;)**

* * *

_A man's true character comes out when he's drunk.~Charlie Chaplin_

* * *

Robin was having a hard day, after his fight with Batman he left the Wayne Manor and went to Mount Justice only to find Artemis drunk off her ass.

Artemis, not noticing Robin continued drinking and singing Justin Bieber while swaying her hips. "Artemis what the hell are you doing?" Robin asked and just then did she notice him.

"What does it look like I'm doing Birdbrain? I'm getting drunk, it's been a long day and I'm tired" she replied and he smiled. "Mind if I join?" Artemis raised her eyebrows.

After a while of studying him she nodded and tossed him a bottle, he caught it with ease and took a swig. "Why are you even here? I remember you saying you would be staying home for a while wherever that is" Artemis questioned and Robin smiled.

"I had a fight with Batman so I decided to come here, and I can see that I made an excellent choice" Artemis smiled and took another swig of her bottle.

"By the way, why are you listening to JB? I thought you hated him?" Robin questioned and Artemis merely shrugged, "I guess I like him when I'm drunk" she muttered and Robin laughed.

He was already a little passed tipsy and Artemis was wasted, "you're a good friend Artemis, sharing your alcohol and all" she snorted.

"Yeah sure, everybody on the team hates me and Roy thinks I'm the mole" she threw the bottle in her hand and it smashed into pieces after hitting the wall. "I don't hate you, and I already know you're not the mole. and before you ask how, I'm a detective, it's my job to know" he smiled and emptied the bottle.

He put the bottle down on the table and walked with ease over to where Artemis stood, he took a hold of her waist and pushed their bodies together. Slowly he started swaying to the music and Artemis rested her head on his shoulder, "I wish..." Artemis trailed off and closed her eyes.

"What do you wish Artemis?" Robin murmured and she opened her eyes again, "I wish that the others were as nice as you. Wally's always messing with me and the others just don't understand, and I wish you would tell me who you are" at her last statement Robin's ears perked up.

"You know I can't do that" he whispered ans she nodded, "I know" she said and they continued to sway to the music, none of them knew how long they continued to dance but when they finally broke apart the sun was on it's way up.

"We've been dancing all night" Robin laughed in Artemis and she nodded, "I'm not drunk anymore" she smiled and he chuckled, "neither am I."

"What time is it?" Artemis mumbled and Robin looked at his watch, "oh shit, it's already 8:00 am, we can make it to school in time if we run. I hope we don't miss the bus, that means someone's gonna take our seats" as soon as he was done he clamped a hand over his mouth.

"OMG! Dick! Dick Grayson, my best friend, you're Robin?!" Artemis yelled and Robin clamped his hand over her mouth, "what? no, I'm just drunk, ignore me" he said and she smiled.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"But you should've told me, now I feel like such an idiot for not seeing it" he smiled, "do you promise not to tell anyone?" she nodded.

"I promise not to tell anyone that my best friend Dick Grayson is my best friend Robin, oh and by the way, it's saturday so no school, we wont be late" Robin groaned.

"I am never getting drunk again..." he mumbled.

Just then the Zeta tubes announced the arrival of the team and the whole League, as they stepped inside they saw the mess Robin and Artemis made. "What the hell happened here?" Batman questioned, his tone cold as ice.

"We got drunk, danced, and secrets were revealed" Artemis snickered and Robin groaned, "what kind of secrets?" Aqualad asked and Artemis grin got even wider.

"Don't you know that secrets are supposed to stay secret Laddy? Anyway, I gotta go change, see ya later bestie!" Artemis yelled and ran off to her room.

"Bestie?" Connor questioned and Robin sighed, "long story short, I accidentally told her something that she wasn't supposed to know so yeah..."he trailed off at the cold look from Batman.

"You and I will have a talk later" he said, "someone's in trouble" Artemis singed from behind and Batman turned to her, "and you are coming with us."

And for the first time since she got there, Artemis was scared.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. This hasn't been edited so please point out mistakes, but do it nicely. And please leave prompts, they help, A LOT. Review! **


	4. (4) Artemis, Zatanna and M'gann, friends

Prompt: A one shot where Artemis, Zatanna and M'gann obsess over One Direction.

So yeah, here it is...

* * *

A scream echoed through whole Mount Justice and the boys that were sitting in the kitchen sprung into action, "that was Zatanna, why didn't the alarm go off about an intruder?" Wally screamed as they ran toward the place the scream came from. The League who had been in a meeting had heard it too and rushed to aid.

When they reached the place it came from all they could see was three female teenagers in front of the big computer with some awful music playing, "oh my god Niall is so cute I can't even!" M'gann screamed Connor growled. _Who the hell was Niall and what was he doing with HIS girlfriend?_

"What is going on here?" Batman questioned and the three girls looked up, startled by the intruders. "Oh."

"Ehhh... you see... okay to be honest they are amazing! not to mention really hot so, we decided to watch their new video "Story of my Life" and let me tell you, the oxytocin is pumping though our veins more than ever" Zatanna sighed and disappeared somewhere inside her head to think about Louis.

"Who are "they"?" Green Arrow questioned and the girls immediately jumped into telling them all about the miracle that is One Direction, things like, "Harry's green eyes and his locks and his full and plump lips" and "Niall is a natural brunette but he dyes it blonde and no one judges him, and he plays guitar and he loves to eat. Omg Zayn is bae!" M'gann exclaimed and Connor looked like he could murder someone.

"He is so hot and he can't look bad in a photo, it's impossible. And Liam with his strong muscles and his beautiful voice..." Zatanna trailed off and Artemis continued, "not to mention Louis' beautiful voice and his absolute "gorgeous" body."

Wally made a gagging noise and Robin looked like he was about to be sick, Aqualad looked confused and Connor looked murderous. The League just looked embarrassed, "So you're swooning over some boy band?" Black Canary questioned and they all nodded.

"They are so amazing I can't even!" Zatanna actually looked like she was about to pass out so Artemis jumped in, "breathe woman, breathe. We'll get those tickets somehow ok?" Robin's ears perked up at that. _All they wanted was tickets?_

"How about we make a deal?" he questioned and the girls quickly looked up. "What kind of deal Robin?" M'gann asked.

"I'll get you the tickets,"he began and they started squealing but he wasn't finished, "if you promise to stop obsessing over them."

Their smiles faltered and the League had a look of gratitude towards the young one in the group, "group huddle!" Artemis called and they ran to the other side of the room to decide.

"Superman, Superboy, try and see if you can hear them" Batman commanded and they obeyed, but no sound except for their breathing could be heard. "They're not saying anything" Superman said and the rest of the gang looked confused. "Then what are they doing over there?!" Wally exclaimed.

Little did they know that the girls weren't talking, they were communicating through looks, after a while of giving each other looks they all agreed. They went back to the rest of the gang, "we have made a decision" Artemis said and M'gann and Zatanna nodded in agreement.

"We'll take your deal Robin!" M'gann exclaimed and Robin pulled out three One Direction tickets out of his pocket. They gave him questioning looks and Artemis could have sworn she saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. "I just... eh... I was gonna give them to a friend, " Artemis cut him off, "we are your only friends so tell the truth." He shot her a glare but continued, "I just had them laying around. Oh look at the time I gotta go. Bye!" he called and then he was gone.

"He's totally a fanboy" Zatanna pointed out and M'gann replied, "totes."

They League shook their heads, they knew the girls were teenagers but they hadn't been expecting that.

* * *

My friend came up with this idea so here it is, all mistakes are on me and I'm sorry that it's so short. I'm so tired and bored.


End file.
